


You and Me

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The big bad ‘alpha’ Kyungsoo is here to protect the weak little adorable Jongin. That’s what the both of them think so. The moment coming-of-age day turns around the corner, omega Kyungsoo finds himself being the one who is supposed to be protected by Jongin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted under Asianfanfics: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/991026/

Ever since he is a kid, Little Kyungsoo has always been so tough that his friends are not very fond of playing with him. He has big huge eyes and that reason might or might not have made a few kids cry just with a quick glance from those eyes.

Some girls want his lips, because they say: the heart-shaped is just too adorable!

But maybe the real reason on why the kids are avoiding Little Kyungsoo is because he is very protective of Little Jongin.

Being a year older than Little Jongin, Little Kyungsoo feels of having the responsibility to protect the younger boy from any harm. Little Jongin is just too cute and no one can hurt him!

Little Jongin is his favorite neighbor kid and Little Kyungsoo does not wish to change the fact so that he is practically dragging the other boy to wherever he is going. Little Jongin doesn’t seem to mind though, then why should you?

Jongin’s mama is so thankful and proud of Little Kyungsoo, because ever since forever, Little Jongin is a timid boy and doesn’t really know on how to make friends. He is befriending Kyungsoo is also because the older boy is approaching him first, when Jongin is getting teased by the other kids.

Kyungsoo beats them up just with the glare of his eyes. Three kids are running away to the teacher while one kid is pooping in his pants.

The teacher doesn’t find the way to punish Kyungsoo because he does no harm towards the boys (physically, but mentally yes).

 

 

 

 

Little Jongin will always fist the back of Kyungsoo’s jacket whenever they are out of the class to play or out to the park. Because the other kids will be there and Kyungsoo hyung will be his protector.

Like now.

“Go away!” Little Kyungsoo shouts, pushing the crying Little Jongin behind his back. He fakes a growl with his high-pitched voice and the kids around them start to quiver in fear.

“I will be an alpha and beat you all up for hurting Jongin!”

Little Jongin cries behind him and Little Kyungsoo stomps his foot to threaten the kids, before they run away. He spins around and holds onto Jongin’s little hands, squeezing them.

“Don’t worry, Jonginie! Hyung will be here and protect you forever!”

Yes, everyone thinks that Kyungsoo will be an alpha. I mean, who wouldn’t think so?

He is scary (for the kids, but not for the moms) and he has loud voice for a kid (they are imagining just how loud his growl will be when he turns later) and his aura is threatening. Little Kyungsoo is just what the kids feared of yet he is what the kids dreamed to be.

Everyone always says: “Kyungsoo would make a good alpha!”—

 

 

 

—except that he is **_not_** an alpha.

 

 

 

 

The teachers in the school and their parents have always told them that they will find out what they are on their eighteen birthday. Their smell will change and their status will show up. It’s every kid’s dream to find out what they will turn into.

But Kyungsoo might not want to find out.

Sure, he is tough and his voice is loud. But his body is the body for an alpha. Kyungsoo realizes that in his growth. He is brave and he has the personality of an alpha, but his body is not.

Little Kyungsoo is rather small for a kid, but when he sees at Little Jongin who is smaller than him, Little Kyungsoo is sure he will turn into an alpha, I mean, Kyungsoo will say ‘Jongin is shorter than me!’

Little Jongin might be smaller, tinier, shorter than him, but the moment puberty hits him, he grows into one fine young man and he is the school’s heart throb. Jongin grows taller than Kyungsoo. His personality is still timid though.

He still needs Kyungsoo’s protection every now and then and Kyungsoo is sure Jongin is just big on the body and not on the braveness.

But, still, the fact is the fact and everyone begins to doubt him of becoming an alpha.

 

 

 

 

The day Kyungsoo turns eighteen might be the most frightening day for him. His body has grown through the years but not that ‘grown’ and Kyungsoo begins to lose all the hope.

His birthday is tomorrow and Kyungsoo twists around in his bed, feeling worried and fidgety. Jongin calls him before he is going to bed, telling him that he can’t wait to see him with his alpha status tomorrow and all that scent and aura around him. Kyungsoo gives him a strained laugh before hanging up.

Kyungsoo is worried like hell.

 _Please_ , he thinks, _please make me an alpha_ , Kyungsoo mutters in his sleep, _at least a beta if not an alpha!_

 

 

 

 

Morning comes way too quick to Kyungsoo’s liking and he doesn’t get that much sleep at night. His mother begins running here and there to tell him to get ready because they are going to be late for the ceremony.

With heavy eyes and heavy heart, Kyungsoo walks towards the ceremony place, where his fate is waiting for him. Turns out that he is the only one celebrating birthday in their whole small town.

The whole ceremony thing goes as a blur to Kyungsoo. The moment a piercing scent hits his nostrils, the people around him gasp and Kyungsoo feels himself pales.

 

 

 

It turns out that Kyungsoo is not an _alpha_ , but he is an _omega_.

Then, who is going to protect Jonginnie now?

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

His mother is still knocking on his bedroom door, begging for him to come out. Kyungsoo curls under his covers, still crying his eyes out when the fact that he is an omega hits his mind on repeat. And the stares from people when they find out... Kyungsoo cries harder.

He blames the _omega_ pheromone for making him this crybaby. He doesn’t even cry when he scraped his knees and it bleed so much. Jongin was the one who cried that day.

And now… without any clear reason (there is _one_ , however), he is crying like a baby; tears, snots, and saliva could no longer be differentiate.

There’s a sudden incoming call on his phone and Kyungsoo stops his wailing for a while. He grabs his phone and cries again when he finds out that the caller is Jongin. What should he say to him now?

He ignores the call and continues crying under his covers, wetting his bed and letting his phone rings continuously. His mother has stopped pestering him, finally giving him the needed space and walks away from his room.

Kyungsoo needs that space so much; where he could escape the reality and just stay in his fantasy.

 

 

 

 

Let’s just say his college life turns into a big change after people find out he is not an alpha. People start to stare at him differently, sometimes even go as far as sniffing him in disgust, face mocking at his status. Some who are talking to him before now have stopped and don’t even come near him.

The girls stop admiring him and wishing to be his partner and the boys throw insulting words towards him. Kyungsoo ignores them all and continues to walk with head held high.

No one can stop him even though he is no longer seen as an alpha.

He has sent a simple message to Jongin yesterday night, after ignoring his call for the continuous three day, and told him that he is not an alpha, but only a fragile, weak omega. Jongin doesn’t even reply to his message up until this morning when Kyungsoo last checks his phone. The small part in his chest stings in pain at the thought of Jongin becomes disgusted with him.

Kyungsoo can’t even imagine a life without Jongin.

They had talked about their future when they were teenagers. Kyungsoo told Jongin that he would protect him in his entire life, keeping him safe if Jongin happened to be an omega and Kyungsoo were to be an alpha. And if they were both omegas (which was impossible), Kyungsoo would still protect Jongin.

Jongin had questioned him about what would happen if they were both alphas or if Jongin were to be an alpha and Kyungsoo were an omega. At the question, Kyungsoo laughed his ass off.

Yeah, he can laugh his ass off now. He _is_ an omega.

 

 

 

 

“Oi, _omega_.” One beta boy calls for his attention in the library. Kyungsoo ignores the boy and continues writing down on his book, before stuffing his ears with ear buds and tapping his feet to match the beat to the song he is currently listening. The beta boy scoffs loudly at him before being scolded by the librarian for making ruckus.

Kyungsoo sends the boy a mocking grin.

He stays in the library for a good hour before packing his things and walking back home. There are boys walking behind him though. Kyungsoo stops with a loud sigh and turns on his heels to face them.

“What do you want?” He spits.

One of the boy steps forwards and towers over him, practically winning the height contest. “You can stop being so arrogant, omega. You are nothing, but a little piece of shit.”

Kyungsoo furrows his eyebrows (the omega’s voice in him is telling him to apologize and run away but Kyungsoo ignores the damned omega) and clicks his tongue.

“Who are you to spit nonsense, boy? I don’t recall you to be one of those important things in my mind. From which part of trashes you came from, huh?”

Wow, way to go Kyungsoo. Go and insult this beta boy.

“You fucker-”

“Wait, I do remember you,” Kyungsoo cuts him, eyes going wide in wonder, “you were the one I hit in middle school, weren’t you? That one powerful punch on your nose?”

The boy is practically fuming with the arrogance he is sprouting. Kyungsoo can feel the cold sweat breaking on the surface of his skin under his clothes, but he could care less. His pride is on the line and he won’t let anyone step on it.

He sees a swift move of the boy grabbing onto his collar, but Kyungsoo ducks his body down and buttheads the boy on his gut.

“Look, I don’t want to do something physical today, so leave me the fuck alone.”

As he is walking away, he could hear the trains of profanities leaving the boy’s mouth. Ah, it feels nice to be in control even though he is an omega.

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo’s walk back home is filled with the thought of Jongin being disgusted with him. Well, why wouldn’t he? Kyungsoo is practically sprouting lies over lies through his whole childhood of being an alpha and to beat everyone’s ass off. Now that he is declared an omega, he doesn’t know whether Jongin still wants him in his life or not.

He passes Jongin’s house and he stops across it. He wants to go there and enters the house without even knocking (like what he used to do and still does), coming to see Jongin and watch his face. But his courage is on the lowest level for today so he lets his legs walk away.

Kyungsoo kicks the little stone on the side street and sighs.

“Hyung!”

There is Jongin’s voice.

Kyungsoo snaps his head up and sees the slightly younger boy sitting down in front of his house door.

“Jongin?”

“Hyung, I’ve been waiting for you!” He pouts before breaking in a wide grin, jumping up to his feet. Kyungsoo walks to him and frowns.

“What are you doing here?”

“I want to see you, of course! And I want to talk to you.” Jongin says, all toothy and happy. Kyungsoo wants to scoff at his hyper mood. When Jongin wants to talk, he must be wants to break their friendship.

Fine. It’s over.

Kyungsoo has nothing to lose anyway. (Well, except for one person who will talk to him despite his status).

“Come in.” He sighs, letting Jongin enters his house and walks up the stairs to his room. His mom is out and his dad has not come back yet.

Jongin drops himself on Kyungsoo’s bed and grins widely at him.

“So, what’s up?” Kyungsoo sits on his computer seat and watches Jongin sits Indian style on top of his messy bed.

“Are you really an omega, Kyungsoo hyung?”

Duh, well. It must be his first question. No one could really believe it though.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo scoffs and rolls his eyes. “Yeah. Why? Does it bother you? Disgust you?”

Jongin’s face falls and he quickly shakes his head, expression offended. “No! Why would you think that way?”

The older boy rolls his eyes. “I don’t know. Maybe because I’m an omega and no one likes me anymore? That should be your first thought after knowing the news.”

Jongin climbs down from his bed and crouches in front of him, eyes looking worried and concerned.

“Do people act like that, hyung? Do people act different when something is happening and it’s out of their expectation?”

“Of course.” Kyungsoo mutters, poking Jongin’s forehead with his fingers, making the younger boy stumbles a bit. “Those who are expecting something are feeling giddy. When that something is not how they wish to, they become disappointed.” He whispers, tone saddened and weak. And again, he curses his inner omega for that.

Jongin remains silent as he hears the tone of his voice.

“Hyung, but I’m not disappointed in you.” He whispers gently. Kyungsoo stares into Jongin’s eyes; brown and calming and warm.

“You are not?”

Shaking his head no, Jongin grins cutely at him. “I’m proud with you, hyung. You protect me from all harms ever since forever and you still put on your defensive self even though now you are an omega. I love that about you, hyung.”

It should be a plain sentence for the old Kyungsoo who had not found out his status, but now as the new Kyungsoo who is having a status of an omega, it melts his inside.

Faking his flustered response with a scoff, Kyungsoo smirks at the younger boy and pokes his forehead again, this time gentler.

“You shouldn’t be this naïve, Jongin. People are expecting a lot in you now. I’m curious at what you will turn into.”

Jongin grins widely. “Me too, hyung! It’s still a year left! I couldn’t wait to know what I am!”

Kyungsoo pats his head, relishing in the soft surface of his hair. “You might be an omega, or even a beta. You are too naïve and too innocent, Jongin-ah…”

The younger boy grins. “I won’t mind being an omega, because I will be your only company! And it would be better if I were a beta, because I could defend you from bad people, hyung!”

Kyungsoo laughs softly at his reasons. This kid, seriously.

“Have you finished your homework?”

Jongin nods eagerly.

“Can I sleep over, hyung?”

“Sure, why not?”

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

For Kyungsoo, life is one of the hardest things he has ever had. Sure, he has family and he has Jongin, but everyone around him does not have the same point in minding their own business.

A moment has passed where people have stopped, no; at least lessened their pointing looks everytime he walks around them. But there are still a small part of people (who are being an ass) who are annoying Kyungsoo the most to the point he wants to shove the smelly socks Jongin has saved in his drawer and forgets on washing them for the entire month. The smell is not good, like, seriously.

The bully is not over. Just because they have the _slightly_ higher status than him, they are treating him like he is a little piece of shit.

They have cornered him again after one class and Kyungsoo sighs in annoyance.

“Guys. I have class in,” he glances at his wrist watch, “fifteen minutes, so it would be better if you could just step out of my way and go to your own. I’m sure you have been ditching your own classes, am I right?”

The alpha male grits his teeth in annoyance at his ignorance and steps closer, towering over him. Kyungsoo internally curses, because they are taking the advantage of having the taller body.

“You better watch your mouth, you little omega. You do know very well that I’m an alpha and I’m higher in rank than _you_.”

“Sure. So what?” Kyungsoo challenges back, feeling bored for the usual threatening words.

The alpha grabs him by his collar, taken Kyungsoo aback, and growls in his face. “I could just snap your neck in a second and you wouldn’t be able to do anything, you bitch.”

Kyungsoo stares into his eyes and frowns. “Why are you guys keep on picking a fight with me?”

“Because with you being an omega, we have the right to remind you on where you are standing. You have no right to be acting so arrogant around us when you are just a weak, little slut. Everyone could be bending you over in anytime and fuck you senselessly, for all you know. Remember that.” He hisses, before loosening his grip on his collar and calls for his tag along to go from the scene.

Kyungsoo freezes on his spot.

Yeah, he is.

He is an omega and any alpha or beta could be very well taken advantage on him and do nasty things with him.

Kyungsoo is, however, just a mere weak omega whose duty is to bear pups for the dominant.

With heavy heart and unshed tears, Kyungsoo decides to ditch his class and walk back home.

 

 

 

 

Jongin knocks on the door, before turning the knob down and ceremoniously presenting his appearance into Kyungsoo’s room. His wide smile drops when he sees his hyung is curled under the covers, not moving at all and not even welcoming his presence.

“Kyungsoo hyung?”

There’s a soft hum coming from Kyungsoo and Jongin frowns. As far as he knows, his Kyungsoo hyung is the strongest person ever and he has never felt down.

“Hyung?” Jongin closes the door behind him and scoots closer to the slightly older male. “Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

He sees movement under the covers and he guesses Kyungsoo is shaking his head. Jongin internally pouts at the lack of attention and he gets onto the bed, crawling under the covers.

“Hyung? Jonginnie is here. Won’t you talk with me?” He murmurs. Kyungsoo is giving his back to him and continues to stay silent.

“Hyung-”

“Jongin-ah,” Kyungsoo starts softly and Jongin hears the shaky voice, so weak and vulnerable and so not Kyungsoo.

“K-Kyungsoo hyung?”

“Am I weak? I mean - what am I saying, of course I am. An omega is supposed to be weak.” There’s a bitter chuckle resonating in the air and Jongin scoots even closer to him. He practically presses his chest to Kyungsoo’s back and he begins to be worried.

“No. What are you talking about, hyung?” Jongin asks curiously, propping his chin on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. The older male takes a deep breath and sighs.

“Someone told me that an omega is supposed to be the dominant’s little bitch. Isn’t it right?”

Jongin’s eyes widen in surprise. “Hyung! What are you talking about?” He unconsciously raises his voice, startling Kyungsoo and even himself.

Kyungsoo remains silent for a few seconds before chuckling dryly. “Yeah, sure. You could be dominant as well and you can order me around so it’s fine. I know I’m just a stupid little slut for alphas and betas.”

Jongin gaps and drapes his arm over Kyungsoo’s waist, pulling him flush to his chest. “No, hyung, I don’t mean to raise my voice at you, I’m sorry. But you shouldn’t think so low of yourself, hyung. Where’s the confident Kyungsoo hyung from all this time?”

“…he is gone after finding out he is supposed to be the submissive slut.” Kyungsoo whispers brokenly. Jongin scrunches up his nose in annoyance yet sadness. “Hyung, you are not. Okay? Stop saying that.”

“But I am, Jongin-ah.” He whispers, voice cracking and Jongin realizes that he is crying for all the time. “I am an omega and I am supposed to be a submissive, to bear pups for my dominant, and I don’t even want to think what kind of dominant who will be my mate. I don’t know anymore…”

Jongin forcefully turns Kyungsoo around and his heart breaks when he sees the filthy tears staining his hyung’s face. He reaches a shaky thumb to wipe them and feels his chest churns in anger. Kyungsoo hyung is the strongest person and he should never think that way.

“Hyung, listen to me. Listen to Jonginnie- hyung!” He cradles Kyungsoo’s cheeks and frowns when he sees Kyungsoo’s crying face. He has never seen him cry and this is the first, and let Jongin tells you, he wouldn’t want to see this image again.

“I don’t like you thinking this way, hyung, and,” Jongin lets out a soft growl when Kyungsoo is in the edge of crying again, before continuing, “and I want you to keep this in your mind, that I won’t let anyone hurt you, hyung. You have been protecting me for all I can remember and this is my turn to do the same. I’m going to grow stronger and I will beat their ass. Hyung, trust in Jonginnie.”

Kyungsoo has stopped crying by this moment and he locks his teary eyes with Jongin’s determined ones. It feels like the time stops for a while before Jongin lets out a questioning hum, urging him to respond and Kyungsoo hesitantly nods his head.

Jongin’s serious face falls away before the grin is back to his childish face. He juts his bottom lip out and wipes the remaining tears away, pressing a comforting kiss on Kyungsoo’s forehead to reassure him.

When he hears Kyungsoo’s soft laugh and a small whisper of ‘are you really my Jongin’, he feels his heart flutters in happiness and he brings his hyung to his chest. Kyungsoo snuggles to his neck and stills there.

Jongin pats Kyungsoo’s back in a steady pace, before finally listening to Kyungsoo’s stuttering breathe in his slumber.

He is determined to be strong and protect his hyung from any harm. Jongin has made a promise with himself.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo has gained his courage after that serious talk with Jongin. He is thankful with him.

After his breakdown last month, Kyungsoo walks pass those bullies with head held high and an ignorant look on his face. He won’t let their words get into his mind again.

They haven’t come to him for quite a long time and Kyungsoo is glad with that fact. But maybe the calmness in his life is only a temporary because before he could relish in the steady pace of his repetitive life, the same group of boys is back and stopping in his way.

 

 

 

 

“What is it now?” Kyungsoo asks tiredly.

“You don’t seem to remember what I told you before, huh? I told you to know your place and respect us, you filthy bitch!”

Kyungsoo sends a look to him as if saying ‘oh really’ and he chuckles.

“Look,” he starts slowly, leaning his weight on one leg and crosses his arms in front of his chest, “this ‘ _filthy bitch_ ’, the people with this kind of _status_ , are the ones who will be bearing your pups in the future. Without them, you wouldn’t be able to heave heirs to continue your bloodline. So, I suggest to you to respect them because they give life to the pups. They put their everything for your heirs later and you should never see them so low.”

The alphas and the betas are silent and Kyungsoo concludes that they are just too amazed or they are just that dumb to understand his words, so with a simple wave of his hand, Kyungsoo walks away from them.

Ah, that feels refreshing to let out your thought.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

It’s time.

Kyungsoo is giddy for the whole day because a year has passed and it’s time for Jongin to find out what he has become.

On the early morning, Kyungsoo has sent him a long message of happy birthday for the younger male and simply tells him to stay healthy and stay handsome and stay kind and yadda yadda, those kinds of things you usually say to someone when they are celebrating their birthday.

He has gone to his classes for the day, giddily waiting for them to be over before sprinting away to Jongin’s house and find out whatever he is now.

 

 

 

 

Except that one alpha is cornering him by the end of the day. It’s the leder of the group he has scolded about a few months ago. They haven’t been annoying him lately, what’s with him now?

“Do Kyungsoo.” The alpha male speaks his name and Kyungsoo taps his feet impatiently against the floor. They are in the park close to the back gate of the college. Kyungsoo is walking back to home after his last class when suddenly the alpha boy taps him on his shoulder and stares at him with those unreadable eyes.

“What?”

The other stays still and continues staring at him. Kyungsoo furrows his eyebrows and crosses his arms annoyed.

His phone rings and Kyungsoo reads the message from Jongin containing: _hyung, where are you_ and he types a reply of _wait a_ —before a hand harshly grabs his phone and throws it away to the ground.

Kyungsoo gasps and watches the screen blinks of sending the unfinished message despite the crack on the screen.

“What fuck do you want?” He snaps angrily, because fuck with this boy, he should be in Jongin’s house now, celebrating with him and he just has to break his phone like it is nothing?

“ **You**.” The alpha boy speaks silently and Kyungsoo feels goose bumps trailing over his neck and arms.

What…?

“Look, I don’t have time to be playing around and I have to—”

The alpha grabs his wrist and Kyungsoo winces at the strength he puts on it.

“I have been watching you for a while. You are tempting me, omega. You smell so nice and you have sharp mouth… You don’t know what you are doing to me.” He speaks with crazed look in his eyes. Kyungsoo shivers in fear, his omega self kicking in and he finds himself unable to move when the alpha male is entering his personal space.

“You are driving me crazy. You just can’t leave my mind even for a second. I have been thinking of the way to have you… and now I get the chance. I’m going to make you mine and you are going to give me the best pups ever.”

Kyungsoo kicks the male on his shin, resulting him to groan and loosen his grip around his wrist. He takes the chance to run away, to just find someone and ask for help, because a crazy, lust-driven alpha is a danger for an omega. Everyone might want to help him.

“Hel—mmph!”

A palm encloses over his mouth and Kyungsoo struggles in between the strong arms of his captor. The alpha is breathing down his neck, stinky smell invading his nostrils and Kyungsoo feels himself hyperventilating because of the danger.

He just can’t lose himself to a stranger alpha. He doesn’t even know his name!

“I’m going to make you mine, omega!” The alpha emphasizes with crazy voice and he drags his other hand under Kyungsoo’s jacket, rubbing his belly and rutting his crotch against his bottom.

Tears spring out into his eyes as Kyungsoo’s mind is reeling in panic. He couldn’t even think of getting away from the alpha, he is losing control over his body and his brain starts to think the negative side of how he should tell his family that a stranger alpha has taken him and breed him in the middle of deserted park.

Squeezing his eyes shut as Kyungsoo feels the alpha is nearing his neck; he apologizes to every being in this world and prays to God to just let someone come and rescue him.

 

 

 

There is a sudden loud growl and Kyungsoo feels himself is out of the tight grip. There are another male in the scene, grabbing the captor by his collar and slamming him down to the ground, throwing senseless punches over his face and body.

Kyungsoo drops to his knees, feeling cold washes over his body as he watches the scene in front of him in fear. He has never felt this scared before for his entire life. He barely catches his breathe when he hears the familiar voice of his rescuer, shouting profanities into the captor’s face.

“No one… touches… him!”

Kyungsoo widens his eyes. “…jongin?”

The said male stops throwing bloody punches and turns around, eyes glowing in yellow before he scrambles towards him. Kyungsoo yelps when two bloody palms are cradling his face and he smells the unfamiliar yet threatening scent of… _an alpha_?

“J-Jongin-ah?” He calls out as he sees the other male is currently losing his mind, eyes still with the piercing yellow and lips muttering words Kyungsoo cannot understand very well.

“Mate- no one touches my mate! No one!” Jongin growls and rubs his nose over Kyungsoo’s throat, spreading his scent over his territory. Kyungsoo’s eyes widen in shock as he hears Jongin’s sentence.

…mate?!

 

 

 

“…fucker!” The stranger alpha from before gets up and lungs towards them. Kyungsoo shrieks in surprise and Jongin spins around, emitting the strong scent of someone who is more dominant and kicks him on his gut.

“You are not to touch my mate again!” He declares, sending killing glare towards the other. Kyungsoo scrambles up to his feet and grabs Jongin by his arm to stop him from killing a person. Don’t need Jongin to take one’s life on the day of his turning.

“Jongin, stop, hey, it’s okay. I’m fine, let’s- let’s just go.” He whispers, rubbing Jongin’s shoulder to reassure him. Jongin seems to listen to him well before grabbing Kyungsoo by the wrist and bends down to grab his bag, before dragging him back to his house.

Kyungsoo is practically running on his feet to match Jongin’s long legs. They arrive at the younger male’s house in no time and without being able to find Jongin’s mother and greet him properly, Jongin has shoved him into his bedroom and locks the door.

It’s just their hard panting now echoing all over the room.

Jongin stares straight into his eyes, both of his arms are trapping Kyungsoo against the door and he is breathing harshly on his face. Kyungsoo grips his fist on his jacket because this is the first time he ever feels so intimidated by Jongin.

“Hyung, I’m an alpha.” Jongin says after a long silence; the yellow color in his eyes dulled back into brown. Kyungsoo nods to let him know that he indeed realizes the newest fact already.

“And…?”

Jongin gulps and Kyungsoo watches his Adam’s apple moves in his throat. All of the sudden, Jongin is entering his personal space and is practically breathing against his mouth.

“And you are my mate, hyung.”

Kyungsoo watches Jongin’s lips move as they speak the words. He feels the warm relief is washing over his chest and before he knows it, Kyungsoo feels his tears are continuing the paused cry from before. He is so relieved, _oh God_. Even though his mind is in jumble and he still can’t think straight right now, he is so glad that his mate is Jongin and no one else.

Jongin seems to be panicking when he sees him crying and he makes various movements with his hands, unsure of what to do. Kyungsoo lets out a shaky chuckle before muttering, “Hug me, you bloody idiot!”

Kyungsoo buries his face into Jongin’s chest and he unconsciously sniffs his scent to plant it into his brain. The scent of his alpha, his mate.

Jongin tightens his hold around him and rubs his back up and down to calm him. It seems the aftershock is hitting Kyungsoo; from the attack of the stranger alpha, the sudden arrival of rough Jongin, and the news of them being mated.

He doesn’t really remember on how he ends up sleeping in Jongin’s bed, but when he opens his eyes after a quite long sleep, Jongin is there lying beside him and staring at him fondly.

“How do you know about it?” Kyungsoo speaks; voice hoarse from all the crying.

Jongin breathes before running a hand over Kyungsoo’s messy hair. “I don’t really remember, to be honest. All I could remember was the moment when I was announced that I’m an alpha, then I got home and I texted you. After that your reply came almost too sudden and weird, and then I felt this bad feeling in my gut and I just could… _smell_ you from here.”

“Smell me? From here? Really?” Kyungsoo questions in curiosity. Jongin nods and scoots closer to him; their breathing collides together.

“Yes. I could smell your uneasiness and your panic. I smelt that you were in danger and there was a voice in my head telling me to find you.”

Kyungsoo lets out a small, weak smile and he grabs Jongin’s hand on his hand, bringing it down to rest it between them.

“I’m glad, you know?”

“Me too.” Jongin murmurs softly.

“It’s just… too sudden and too surprising. I have never thought that you would be my mate.” Saying it with his own mouth makes him shy and Kyungsoo ducks his head in embarrassment, afraid that Jongin could see his red face. The _alpha boy_ seems to catch is faster than he realizes and he is soon being too close to Kyungsoo’s liking.

“Hyung, you are so cute.”

Gripping on the sheet, Kyungsoo murmurs incoherent words and Jongin has to lean closer to hear him clearly. “How could you… make me feeling… like this…”

Jongin is grinning ear to ear and he grabs his _mate_ by his waist, hugging him tight to show his affection. Kyungsoo scrunches up his nose before he laughs softly at Jongin’s act.

“Seriously, hyung. You are too adorable!”

Kyungsoo shivers when Jongin is talking into his ear. Since when has Jongin’s voice become this deep and husky? It sends… tingling all over his body.

 

 

 

They relish in each other’s embrace for a long time, appreciating their status as mates, before finally Jongin breaks the silence by asking:

“When should we mate, hyung?”

Kyungsoo shrieks and pushes him down to the floor, out of the bed.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

Their mothers say they have seen this coming. With their closeness ever since forever, it’s no wonder that they would become mates.

Jongin’s mother tells them that ever since kids, they have imprinted on each other.

Kyungsoo chokes on his juice while hearing that.

 

 

 

 

Jongin has entered the same college without Kyungsoo realizes and soon, he is throwing dirty glares towards everyone who ever glances at his mate. Kyungsoo sighs in embarrassment but inwardly he is cheering in happiness.

They spend time together for most of the time, be it in the college or at one’s house. Their mothers keep on teasing them about it when the women ever catch the sight of them cuddling.

Their first kiss happens when Jongin’s mother is out for the mated omegas’ gathering on the weekend, and they are spending their time in Jongin’s room watching movies marathon. Kyungsoo is leaning his head on Jongin’s shoulder and watches the movie with slight interest (because he has watched this a few times before) when suddenly Jongin’s grip on his hip is tightening.

Thinking that Jongin wants to say something, he lifts his head and is surprised to be greeted by the awkward looking Jongin staring at him. He questions about it to him and Jongin parts his lips, only to close them again, before locking his gaze down. Kyungsoo pokes his arm to gain his attention, and when Jongin is not giving him response, he is about to poke him again before a palm is enclosed around his wrist and Jongin is pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

Kyungsoo watches in surprise when Jongin leans back, face red but aura dominating. It takes no time for them to get into the mood and Kyungsoo finds himself pulling Jongin close and they kiss again with a proper move this time.

Jongin nips on his lips and growls deep in his throat, earning a whimper from the omega self and soon, they are eating each other’s face with rough movement and harsh breathing. The impending lust is finally kicking off and they couldn’t even stop kissing to ease their want.

 

 

 

It has happened a month ago, but Kyungsoo still cannot forget the image when Jongin is hovering above him, eyes sharp and canines out in hunger. They had kissed till their lips are swollen that weekend, and Kyungsoo’s mother had teased him about Jongin’s over possessive scent lingering around his body.

They have been kissing and doing groping here and there a few times, but never where they would shed any fabric off. Kyungsoo thinks it’s still too early for that.

 

 

 

 

When he is turning twenty soon, his first heat kicks in. Jongin goes into panic mode and locks himself in the bathroom to avoid doing anything bad towards Kyungsoo.

The older male’s mother has scolded her son for holding back too long and tells him to just let Jongin fully claim him before his first heat is over. A couple should have mated the moment they found out the fact, yet here her son is holding back his mate from claiming him.

So when they are alone in the house where Kyungsoo’s mother has dragged his father away to give the young couple their privacy, Kyungsoo gives himself fully to his alpha. Jongin is practically pouncing onto him when he invites him over and tells him that they have the house for themselves for the whole weekend.

It’s his third day in his first heat and Kyungsoo lies sprawled on his bed. Their clothes have been discarded to the floor and Jongin is kneeling in between his thighs to sniff him deeply, erecting hanging heavily in between his legs. The wave of heat is hitting him again and Kyungsoo writhes on the bed, eyes tearing from the lust and the need to be claimed by his mate.

Jongin leaves a few marks here and there all over his body, his hands can’t stop rubbing over the smooth skin. He dips down and presses his nose against Kyungsoo’s balls, growling in lust. The natural lubricant is sliding out of the untouched place and with a soft flick of his tongue on the liquid, Kyungsoo is keening in pleasure.

Both of his knees are placed securely on top of Jongin’s shoulder and the alpha is tasting him, licking every drop of his liquid, yet it only makes him more aroused and the lubricant is sliding more and more like a fountain. Jongin couldn’t be happier to lick it off.

There’s a soft yet possessive nip on his inner thigh and Kyungsoo watches Jongin grabs onto his hips to turn him around. Kyungsoo mewls when Jongin mounts on top of him, his erection rubbing against his abused ass cheeks from all Jongin’s groping.

When he pushes in, Kyungsoo’s jaw drops and he screams in delight. He has never thought he would be so submissive in the bed with his mate yet the pleasure shooting all over his body is something he cannot deny.

Jongin humps into him gently at the first time, before he slowly is losing his control and drills into him in a faster pace. Kyungsoo claws at his bed sheet and bucks his hips back to meet on his thrust. He lets out a throaty sound to let Jongin knows that this feels so amazing.

The heavy erection is out of him all of the sudden and Kyungsoo wails in annoyance. Jongin flips him over and Kyungsoo is lying on his back again, before arching off the bed when Jongin is entering him for the second time.

The look in Jongin’s eyes is so affectionate yet so dominating, and Kyungsoo couldn’t object to lay submissively under him. His eyes are yellow and his canines are showing. Kyungsoo brings his hands up to slip in between Jongin’s wet hair, rubbing on the scalps along with the harsh thrusts into him.

Jongin pants against his lips before Kyungsoo easily leans up a bit and they are back into the kissing mode, full of tongues and all those filthy sounds. They are fucking like rabbits (maybe more life wolves) and Kyungsoo moans so loud that he can hear it echoes back into his ears. Jongin breathes harshly against his torso, dragging his blunt teeth across the skin and dipping his head down to take one nipple into his mouth, eliciting a very aroused scream from his omega.

His alpha is cursing softly, yet he has not stopped even a second with his pounding into him, bringing him into oblivion and Kyungsoo couldn’t even breathe properly with all the pleasure hitting him. They should have done this sooner; why would he make himself wait for this amazing mating?

Jongin’s knot is soon swelling and he gasps; back arching in delight at the pressure against his inner walls. He watches Jongin’s face contorted in pure pleasure and the content sigh leaving his lips when he begins to rut into him is undeniably sexy.

He needs Jongin to bite him. God, he wants him to bite him! His neck is aching for Jongin to fully claim him and with a few harsh tugs on Jongin’s messy brown locks, the alpha leans over his throat and tilts his head, canines breaking the skin on the side of his neck and marks his territory. The omega lets out a breathy moan at the impending climax, gasping when he remembers the swelling knot.

Kyungsoo whimpers out loud when the knot locks them together in the most intimate way and he shoots out his come into Jongin’s hand which is milking him dry. The knot continues to grow a bit more in him and Kyungsoo has become breathless at the huge thing in him. It feels so, so pleasuring, so good, so undeniably amazing and Kyungsoo pants heavily, waiting submissively for his alpha to finish. And there’s a powerful shot when Jongin climaxes in him, making him purrs loudly.

They both slowly come down from their high and when he sees that Jongin is smiling at him, Kyungsoo feels his stomach churns and flutters in happiness. The alpha hovers in front of his face, hands pushing the sweaty locks away from his forehead before planting a gentle kiss against his temple. Kyungsoo closes his eyes and relishes in the feeling of being loved, and he grabs Jongin by his shoulder to pull him down, flush against his body.

“I love you,” he whispers weakly right into Jongin’s ear and the alpha seems to be stunned by his sudden confession. Jongin quickly regains his composure back and whispers the same to him, telling him just how precious he is to him.

They are locked together by the knot, and Kyungsoo still moans once in a while because Jongin’s knot is so huge and he is still sprouting his come into him. It would take a very long time before they could be separated.

Kyungsoo runs his palms all over Jongin’s face, wiping the sweat and caressing his cheeks. The alpha is staring at him for the whole time, not saying anything and lets his omega has his time.

“You know,” Kyungsoo starts with his hoarse voice and he clears his throat to regain his voice back to normal, “I have never thought you would end up being an alpha, Jongin-ah.”

“I also thought that way, hyung. All my life, I have been the weakling and you have been there the whole time to protect me. I really don’t expect to be an alpha, and seriously I don’t even expect you to be an omega, moreover to be my mate.”

Kyungsoo laughs softly, hands still rubbing gently all over Jongin’s face. “I know, right? I really thought I would be an alpha… Fate really tricks us, don’t you think so?”

“But, hyung. If you were an alpha, would you still be my mate, or what?” Jongin asks curiously. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “How should I know that, dummy.”

Jongin pouts but chuckles softly. He steals a quick kiss from Kyungsoo’s swollen lips and groans softly when another round of his come is spurting out into his omega. He watches Kyungsoo writhes under him.

“Still, no matter what happens, be it you an alpha or an omega, you are still you.” Jongin mutters softly. Kyungsoo gives him a lopsided smile. “Since when have you been this matured?” He questions teasingly. Jongin laughs and bucks his hips to silence him, earning a sharp gasp from his omega and a quick hit over his head.

“Stop… doing that. It won’t deflate anytime soon so stop arousing yourself,” Kyungsoo huffs with flushed face.

“You are still the best in my eyes, hyung.” Jongin speaks honestly. Kyungsoo stops huffing and locks his eyes with Jongin’s. He smiles and wraps his arms around Jongin’s shoulders and hums softly.

“And you are also the best in mine.”

“Because you are **you** – ” Jongin whispers, brushing their lips gently.

“And this is **me**.” Kyungsoo finishes his line before sealing their lips together.

 

 

 

 

**-The End-**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it and please do tell me what you think about this~  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
